Turtle of the Opera
by TurtlezRule95
Summary: It was any other reunion until they decided to go topside for an hour or two. Forced!LeoxRaph, Forced!AprilxDon, Forced!ShredderxRaph Rated T for swearing


**Disclaimer- There's no way in hell that I own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or the characters of the Phantom of the Opera movie from 2004. :):):)  
**

* * *

List of all the characters and who they're possessed by in the story...

Raph- Christine Daae

Shredder- Phantom of the Opera

Leo- Raoul Viconte de Changey

Mikey- Meg Giry

Renet- Madame Giry

Don- Monsieur Andre

Leatherhead- Monsieur Firmin

April- Carlotta

Casey- Piangi

Angel- Maid

Stockman- Director of the production

Ancient One- Bouquet

Foot Members- Ballerina Dancers

Purple Dragons- Masquerade Dancers

Silver Sentry- Masquerade Dancer

Amanda- Masquerade Dancer

Chrysalis- Masquerade Dancer

Tsunami- Masquerade Dancer

Nobody- Masquerade Dancer

Raptarr- Masquerade Dancer

Green Mantle- Masquerade Dancer

Usagi- Masquerade Dancer

Gen-Masquerade Dancer

Traximus- Masquerade Dancer

People who are not possessed and try to figure out what's happening to everyone else...

Splinter

Tyler

Sid

Professor

Professor Honeycutt

Kari

Hun

Bishop

* * *

Chapter 1- Family Reunion Knockout

The whole lair was bustling with different bodies. It was the turtles first annual reunion, April's idea of course, so they had to agree to it. They'd invited friends they'd made recently and friends they had made in the past. Everyone there was having fun, except Raph, who was strangely ignoring everyone. No one could get through to him, not even Casey and Traximus could break the trance their friend was in. After a few minutes everyone just stopped trying to communicate with the turtle in red and continued on with the reunion like nothing was happening with Raph.

It was a few hours later that everyone decided that going topside for an hour or two would snap Raph out of his trance and get him to talk to them. Traximus and Case slowly approached their friend who was sitting in the corner of the room with his knees folded up against his chest, his arms folded over his knees, and head buried in his arms. Traximus and Casey looked at each other before kneeling down in front of Raph and putting a hand on each of his shoulders. "Raph, we was thinkin' bout' goin' topside fa' an hour or two? Do ya' wanna' come wit' us?" asks Casey.

Raph shifts his shoulders and makes them draw their hands back, then buries his head deeper into his arms, shaking his head. "Raphael, please. Everyone is very worried about you and this would reassure them very much." explains Traximus. Raph shakes his head again. "No." whimpers Raph. Traximus and Casey sigh then Casey pats Traximus on the shoulder and stands up slowly. "He's all yours pal." says Casey as he walks away. Traximus turns back around sitting down in a more comfortable position, before sighing deeply.

"Raphael, would you come with us, for me? I'm more worried then anyone else here. You are worrying me very much, my love." begs Traximus. Raph stiffens, then slowly lifts his head out of his arms and stares at Traximus with big, red, puffy eyes. Traximus does a double take and looks at Raph's face with concern. 'Was he crying the whole time the reunion was going on?' thinks Traximus. "I don' wanna' go, Trax. I just wanna stay here and think things through, okay." says Raph with a serious face. Traximus frowns and shakes his head.

Raph looks at Traximus with a glare and lets out a weak growl. "I'm sorry, Raphael. But, I can not allow you to be here alone, neither can your other friends and family. You are coming with us." says Traximus as he picks Raph up, bridal style and heads towards the others. Raph struggles in his arms and starts to cry again. "Let me go, Traximus! Let me go! I said I don't wanna' go-ho!" screams Raph at the top of lungs, before ceasing his struggles and collapsing into Traximus's arms, crying his eyes out. Traximus looks down at Raph and clutches him closer to his chest.

"Shh, it's okay, Raphael. I promise you will enjoy the fresh air." whispers Traximus in a soothing voice. Raph shakes his head and starts to cry harder. "No! Somethin' bad's gonna' happen! I can feel it in ma' gut!" cries Raph as he resumes his struggles to get out of Traximus's arms. Traximus's hold tightens around him and he continues to walk back towards the others. Leo and the others stare on in shock as Raph struggles to get away and starts to cry his eyes out. Mikey leans closer to Leo and whispers into his ear slit. "Since when does Raph cry?" asks Mikey.

Leo frowns and snaps his head to face Mikey. Mikey leans back and shrugs his shoulders with wide eyes. Leo sighs and shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mikey, you're not helping. Raph's upset and no, I don't when he's ever cried like this." replies Leo. Mikey frowns and looks over at Raph, who'd stopped struggling and was laying slack against Traximus's chest again. Mikey bites his lip and slowly makes his way towards Traximus and Raph. "Mikey, what are you doing?!" whispers Don in fear.

Mikey holds up his hand and signals everyone to be quiet. He stops in front of Traximus's arms and reaches his hand up to touch Raph on the shoulder. "I do not think that is a good idea, Michelangelo." whispers Traximus, staring down at Raph with a concerned look. Mikey stops his hand before it touches Raph's shoulder. "Why not?" asks Mikey, with a frown on his face. "Your brother does not look happy at the moment." says Traximus a little louder, shifting Raph in his grip, earning a small growl of annoyance from Raph.

Mikey frowns and reaches his hand out again to touch Raph's shoulder. Everyone looked on in fear, including Traximus, to see what was going to happen when Mikey's hand made contact with Raph's shoulder. Raph felt someone touch him and slowly turned his head towards them. "What do ya' want, Mikey?" asks Raph in a semi-whisper voice. Mikey grins and tilts his head to the side. Raph looks at Mikey with confusion and turns his entire to the side to face Mikey. "Please come with Raphie?" asks Mikey with puppy dog eyes.

The whole lair was deathly silent. 'What was Mikey thinking?! He called Raph, Raphie again!' screamed Casey's brain. 'Oh, we are so dead. Very dead, indeed.' thought the Professor, taking a few steps back. 'Why Mikey, why?!' shouted Leo's brain, trying to get him to pull Mikey away, but his body refused to listen and move an inch. Traximus was frozen in place, looking down at the turtle in his arms and the turtle who was puppy dogging his eyes. 'Don't hurt him, Raphael.' says Traximus to himself.

Raph sighs and leans back against Traximus's chest. "Fine, I'll go." says Raph loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone let's out a breath that they didn't know they were holding and smile at the sight of the brotherly affection Mikey showed Raph. They all turned and made their way towards the lair door, chatting away. Traximus looks down at the lounging turtle in his arms and let's a chuckle. 'What a reunion.' says Traximus to himself, following the large crowd of the their underground meeting place.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this new story's first chapter! Review, please! :)


End file.
